The Figure
by TavernLuv
Summary: AU. An ordinary day of work for Tyki. But he never knew how wrong he was. LUCKY maybe other pairings. R&R rating may actually change C:
1. Enchantment

**Something for the spare time, and how I am addicted to koi now XD**

**Warning: OOC, shonen ai, Lucky, probably bestfriends Laviyuu, other pairings, grammar errors.**

**Word count: 1057**

**XxX Break--**

The wind caressing his brown locks, threatening to fall from the way it was pinned behind. He walks briskly, collecting his thoughts at what he had seen by the river a few hours ago.

"_Was it really… no it can't be… can't it?"_

His mind continued to ponder, not even the noise from the busy streets or cars could penetrate his concentration. He bumped into someone; he didn't really put any effort on that someone and instantly said a short "sorry" as he continued to walk.

"Not a very good greeting isn't, Tyki" The low voice said making Tyki turn back. _"Not now…fucking dept maker…" _He mentally cursed. "Hello **Cross**" he said inserting emphasis on the particular name. The other smugly smirked at him.

"In a sour mood aren't we?" Sarcasm was just a bit too much for tyki now, but he just complied. "I'm just clearing things out" he replied glaring out his real message. He turned his back on Cross and started walking in the opposite direction, but a hand instantly grabbed his shoulder and turned him around rather sharply.

"I'll cut to the chase" He said glaring back as well. "I'll be leaving again; you'll take in Allen for me will you?"

"_NO way in hell, you fucker, your just after every woman's ass" _That is what tyki really wanted to say but his mouth said otherwise. "Of course, **Cross** why not" his voice filled with sarcasm, "Good, he'll be by my apartment at one o' clock; **be there**" he left, for Tyki's relief and annoyance.

Allen was a good kid, but he couldn't say normal either, especially how his hair was white and a curse glorified his face. Sure he didn't mind Allen after all, he was Tyki's half cousin he was a hard worker and he never **EVER** complained to him unlike Cross. What he didn't like was people often mistake them as couples and blaming him for being a pedophile! Seriously. He mind continued to rant about things as he reached his home.

Quickly unlocking the door and removing his shoes, He noticed that it was already dusk, he immediately went upstairs; all he wanted was his bed, his tiny sanctuary. But HE had to greet him.

"Good evening, little brother" The other man mused as he attempted to hug his "little brother" which was a failure.

"Hello Sherrill" He greeted as he pushed Sherrill away.

"How awful! He would not let even his elder sibling hug him!" He sob, fake tears streaming from his eyes and showing a mock-hurt expression. He stops after taking a good look at Tyki. "My you look tired Tyki-pon." He smiled as he saw Tyki froze in his spot. gods... he likes tormenting Tyki so much.

"No pon" with a sigh Tyki reached his room and slammed the door, right at sherrill. He leaned his weight on the door's frame as he heard fake sobs and mock lines. He stood as the sobbing stop; it meant Sherill gave up at the moment and probably tortures him another time. He instantly opened his drawer rushing to the bathroom for a quick shower. He lay on his king-sized bed (fully changed) and wrapping the soft comforter around him. Slowly the thoughts of the mysterious figure he saw a few hours ago flooded his mind.

**Holy! A flash back...**

_After work, he phoned the limousine but sadly for him the driver was sick. Putting his phone away he let out a deep sigh, he didn't bring his car for the occasion. He decided to walk as the traffic seemed to have increased, it was pointless and slow if he rode a taxi and he needed the exercise. Of course he new all the hidden pathways, leaving in the same god-damned city for years._

_The "quick pass the lake" way was the most efficient; tranquil, solemn, beautiful, exotic and heart-warming he described, and it was also his childhood playground. "After a few steps away from the busy streets into the alley out to the lake" he thought as he swiftly passes by the bushes, he froze. He heard light splashes of water._

_He knew only his family knows this exact place, he started enumerating possible members to be at the lake right now; Sherrill likes annoying him, skinn probably be eating Sherrill's cooking idiotically, lulubell is probably enjoying the scenery with a short pedicure, Jasdero and Debito will be shooting down freakin' birds… "Road!" He instantly thought._

_But he was greeted with something else._

_The figure was swimming, "it" was very enchanting and elegant as it moves around the water and "it" had long damped red-hair. He honestly thought it was Cross annoying him again, but he knew Cross didn't have fins. "__**Fins**__" he said blinking once, then twice, the rubbed his eyes to make sure that his eyes didn't play tricks again. But it was still there._

_He was mesmerized, he couldn't see "it's" face. Like hell, he wanted to see "it" fully, he unconsciously took a few steps closer; a branched snap. The figure turned around to look directly at him, His golden eyes did not waver nor did the emerald one "Definitely not Cross" he thought, but the figure scurried away. He blinked again and walked away after finding out that it was a guy..._

**Holy! End of flashback…**

He rubbed his temples; he really can't forget that guy and it was mermaid _"scratch that a merman" _he corrected himself. The look that singular emerald eye shining brightly; Tyki wouldn't mind starring at it all day. He sighed again on his pillow aggravated, not being able to get the image out off his mind. Slowly, his eyes shut; sleep taking over him but his dreams was taken over by a red-haired mer…man.

**XxX Break--**

**Author's notes**

**No offence to tykiallen fans, it just happened to be part of the story. Gosh another short story. Any suggestions? Reviews? XD thanks for reading in advance.**


	2. Little Discovery

**Gomen for the late update!**

--

He rushed back, fear climbing up his spine. "Oh god… someone saw me…!" he muttered breathlessly as he reached his destination. Upon the entrance of the large castle, He stealthily went past the guards and entered the particular corridor he was looking for. He only searched for one person he could count on. "Yuuuuuuuuu! Where are Yu!" he said out loud, almost instantly a familiar figure came upon his sight, it's fins downward with anger. "Yu!" "Don't call me that rabbit!" the familiar figure snapped aiming his favorite sword at the neck of the red-head. "Yu please! Listen to me!" red-head said, his voice choking; 'Yu' obviously just wanted to chop of the head of the rabbit but decided to listen. For once the red-head seem to be in dismay and fear.

"Hurry up or I might accidentally slip Mugen, and call me Kanda for once Lavi!" He threatened, but lowered his 'mugen' never the less. Lavi's tail and fins was trembling seemed to have softened Kanda a bit. "What is it?" he said, his anger diminishing. Lavi took a deep breath trying to calm his shaking body. After a moment of collecting himself, He faces Kanda fearfully.

"Someone… Someone saw me!" he said with a shaking voice. All Kanda could utter out was a shock expression.

"WHAT!?" his voice echoed along the corridor.

--

"_Tyki! Tyki!" _Road said hugging his uncle. "Tyki?" she repeated, showing her worry. "Did Sheryl finally crack him?" Debitto said laughter cutting every word.

"hmm? What?" Tyki finally realized he was zoning out again. "tyki you've been zoning for the fifth time. Is there something on your mind?" she asked hugging Tyki even tighter. Tyki just gestured that nothing was wrong, which Road didn't believe. Before Road could say a protest, Lulubell called them.

"Lunch is ready" she hollered proud of her dishes.

"I could cook too" Sheryl pout child-like at Lulubell who seemingly ignored him. Debitto rushed back to the house looking for Jasdero. Tyki on the other hand, escorted Road to the dinning room.

They took there usual seats. This happens to include Skinn beating up verbally another innocent maid in the house. "Skinn please! Couldn't you enjoy a meal without harassing our maids?!" Lulubell glared as she violently stabbed the steak. "Nothing ever sweet comes from this place!" Skinn screamed in frustration and took his seat. Allen being just a guest just continued to eat ignoring anything besides food. Road was just surprised that his step father hadn't interfered yet. All she could do was let out a sigh.

Earl didn't really mind. He knows his children are always restless and in need to release such energies. He smiled softly as Road and Sheryl started to join the quarrelling while the twins started playing with there newly furnished guns. What disturb him was the fact Tyki. "hmmm… tyki seems quiet." Allen finally blurted after eating for a few minutes.

"Tyki?" The Earls words fell to deaf ears.

"_I wonder what is he…"_ Tyki continued to ponder.

"Tyki, is there something wrong?" It was Allen this time as he stared at the man.

"_Maybe after this luncheon I could visit him again." _He smiled.

"Tyki…?" Earl asked again very worried about the random smile.

"_I could even ask his name maybe…"_

"TYKI" Earl said in a harsh tone which surprised everyone. "Y-yes?" Tyki stuttered. "Are alright? You seem to be zoning or…?" Earl stopped gesturing for Sheryl to speak.

"Dear brother." He said in a stern voice. After a few moments in serious tension Sheryl finally started "Have you finally found someone you LOVE!?" He said in glee, which was replied with a deep scowl.

"no"

"yes?"

"NO!"

"She must be beautiful making you day dream like that!" Sheryl teased. "tyki has a girlfriend!" the twins started teasing Tyki as well. Allen just laughed lightly joining the twins. Skinn left with a disbelieving grunt, while Lulubell went back to the kitchen ignoring everyone else in her mid-fury. "So tyki, who is the lucky girl?" Road asked pushing the twins away. "Yes who?!" Sheryl excitedly joined her daughter.

"There is no girl." Tyki let out an irritated sigh.

"No way! Your gay aren't you?!" Road pointed an accusing index finger at him. Sheryl just gasps at the accusation and the Earl and Allen was laughing at him. Tyki on the other hand was in mental shock. "I'm not gay!"

"bisexual?"

"I'm straight damnit!" Tyki pushed his way from the two Kamelots. He strides toward the exit. The Earl happened to catch up to him, bidding him a goodbye; Allen on the other just reminded him he'll be a little late later.

"_He'll never let this down now…"_ Tyki sighed again as he decided to walk home. He checked his wrist watch. _"3:00 o' clock_" He continued passing through familiar buildings until he reached the entrance to the lake. He rechecked his wrist watch _"3:45 he should show up by now"_ slowly Tyki disappeared towards the lake.

--

The Earl returned seeing the forlorn faces of the father and daughter, he decided to start. "Both of you look so worried for tyki-pon."

"I can't help it Duke! What if Tyki gets hurt?" She whined as she made hand gestures. "I have to agree with my darling precious CUTE daughter! Tyki-pon is very important to us and isn't he your heir to the company too?" Sheryl asked with a deep formal voice. The Earl nodded "Yes, but it's just a phase. He will always tell us first if he likes someone." The two Kamelots nodded in understanding. "Now do as you like! The day isn't over yet." With that said the Earl left them in the dinning room.

"So dad…" Road started as she held Sheryl's hand. "Does Allen come at your house all the time?" She asked a bright smile plastered on her face. "I'm sorry my daughter dearest! But he only comes when Cross is busy." He replied hugging her.

"I see…" she grin mischievously. Allen entered the dinning room smiling softly. "Does anyone up to following Tyki?" He asked in a whisper. Both Kamelots hands shoot up. "So when do we follow him?" Road asked. "Soon" was all Allen could say.

--

"Why the fucking hell did you let him see you?!" Kanda was mad; he couldn't believe that Lavi was this careless. "But yu!" he whined as they left the castle like structure. "don't call me that" he snapped, never the less the red-head continued. "You should have seen there world It's so amazing and…" he was cut off. "We are only going there to investigate not gawk at sight seeing rabbit!" he hissed, but Lavi just shrugged at it.

"Describe him." Kanda said firmly as both swam up closer to the surface. "Describe who?" He got his head slammed with Mugen's hilt. "I meant your fucking stalker shit!" he smirked as the red-head massage his head. "Hey! That hurt!" he whined at him which didn't really phased through Kanda. "Well?" Lavi nodded and started to speak.

"Well, He has brown wavy locks, his skin was tanned, good body build probably around his mid-twenties and god his eyes!..." He blushed as he remembered them. "Golden serene eyes! It totally reminds you of how the sun sets at nearing dusk… So attractive" Lavi tried to control his reaction as he saw Kanda staring at him. "Is that enough information?" he said still trying to get his self-control back. "Yeah, let's hassle! Today is low tide."

With that said they reached the surface.

--

Tyki was back around the familiar bushes. As he patiently waited, he kept checking his watch. "Come on" he muttered unconsciously as he sat down. Soon he heard quick splashes of water. He instantly looks at the tranquil lake. As the sun started to set, he saw the familiar beautiful figure again fiddling with the grass between his fingers. But besides the beauty he also saw another lone figure.

This figure seems to be angered and frustrated. Not to mention the deep frown on him. _"Wait! Another guy?!" _Tyki was starting to believe that mermaids never really existed and mistaken for merman. Tyki strayed the thoughts as just stared absorbing the red haired figure in front of him. Then he heard it speak.

"Looks like his not here today." The red-head pointed out as he continued to fiddle with the grass between his fingers. "What imminent waste of my time!" The other huff in anger and left. The red-head just waved and thanked the other; still unaware of his presence, Tyki decided to actual let himself be revealed. He waited as the presence of the other had left.

--

**So busy because of school! so sorry D: review please C:**


End file.
